A known electronic throttle device is configured to rotate a shaft, which is affixed with a valve, by using an electric actuator. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an electronic throttle device in which a shaft is supported by a housing via a metallic bearing.
An electronic throttle device may be at a high temperature due to, for example, increase in an environmental temperature of the electronic throttle device. In such a state, a valve may make contact with a bore to cause ablation.